


D2: New Friends

by Jackkel Dragon (jackkel_dragon)



Series: Jackkel's Corpse Party Fanfic [4]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkel_dragon/pseuds/Jackkel%20Dragon





	D2: New Friends

I snuck out of my classroom the moment the teacher told us we were done for the day. Since it was the first day of the new semester, everyone was going to be catching up with old friends and trying to make new ones. As great as I’m sure homeroom 2-4 was going to be, I wasn’t interested in the gossip and mindless conversations I’d inevitably be dragged into.

An idea came to me as I slipped around a hallway corner as if I were some sort of spy. I whipped out my cell phone and opened a new message. I typed out my idea in my usual shorthand and saved it as a draft. I’d have time to expand on it later.

Satisfied I wouldn’t forget my idea, I tracked down one of the vending machines that we had in the hallways at Heisui. I was running low on this fruit drink that I liked in my stockpile at home, so I checked to make sure no one was paying too much attention and bought a few bottles. I was stuffing the last of them into my bag when I noticed someone was standing in front of me.

“Um, can I help you?” I asked. My gaze tracked upwards from the feet of the person watching me up her legs and finally to her face. She was smiling, but she was fidgeting a bit like she was nervous.

“Hi! You’re Jin, right? From class 2-4?”

“Yes…” I closed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I stood up. “And you are…”

“Mika Fukunaga, class 1-6. You can just call me Fuka, though.”

“Okay… Do you mind telling me why you singled me out to talk to?”

Fuka took a deep breath. So she was nervous. “I, uh… thought you could help me with something.”

I smirked at her. “Oh, really? Because if you’re looking for a dealer, you’ve got the wrong Jin.”

Fuka frowned. “What?”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. “It was a joke.” I gestured for her to follow me. “Why don’t you explain what you need and why you thought someone you never met before could help while we head out?”

She nodded quickly and started to walk beside me as I led the way out of the school. We were both quiet for a minute while we passed some other students getting ready to head home. Eventually, Fuka got up her courage to say something.

“I was thinking of joining this one club, and I sort of wanted someone to go with me. I didn’t go to Junior High here, so I don’t really know anyone yet…”

“You seemed to know me pretty well” I noted, though I kinda wish I didn’t interrupt her thoughts afterward. She was quiet for a moment after that.

“Well, you entered that Heavenly Host fanfiction contest on Saenoki’s blog last year, and I remembered your entry.”

I remembered that contest. I was never close to winning, I’m sure. As much as I like Saenoki and Kibiki’s work, I could never really do it justice in my own stories. But I also remembered something else about that contest…

“Only the name of the entrant appeared on the public version of the entries. How did you know I was the one who wrote that story?”

Fuka lit up, like she was about to explain something incredible. “I did a search on your story until I found your blog. Your ‘about’ page says you go to Heisui Senior High, and there’s no other Namiko Jins at this school.”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you stalking me?”

The light in Fuka’s eyes went out. “No, no, nothing like that!”

I shook my head. “Another joke, Fuka.”

“Oh…” Fuka rubbed her neck. “Anyway… could you back me up when I go ask to join the Occult Club?”

“The Occult Club?” I knew two things for sure about the Occult Club. One, they were almost certainly obsessive about things that probably aren’t real. Two, their recruiter last year was a handsome boy that all the girls wanted to join the club to talk to. I meant my stalker comment as a joke, but I started to wonder if Fuka really was stalking people. “Why the Occult Club?”

Fuka hesitated. “Well…”

“Is Daiki Koyama still the recruiter for that club?”

“I think so…” Fuka looked at me. “I’m not doing this for him. I…”

Another pause. We were already out of the school building and on out way out of the campus. I was about to prompt her to continue when she started up again.

“I don’t have any friends here yet, and I really want to join the Occult Club so I can find people who like the same things I do.”

I nodded. “I take it you like stuff like Saenoki’s novels.”

Fuka smiled at me. “More than just the novels! I’ve been keeping up with her posts about her investigations of sacred grounds and urban legends. It’s really cool!”

She certainly seemed excited about this stuff. I wasn’t quite as serious a fan of this paranormal stuff as Fuka, but I was thinking that it couldn’t hurt to help her out…

“How about this…” I stopped walking and turned to face Fuka. “I’ll help you get into the Occult Club, and you help me by reading my stories before I post them to help me fix any problems.”

“Like a beta reader or an editor?” Fuka asked.

“Yeah, that’s a good way to think of it.”

Fuka lowered her head to think for a moment before responding. “Okay! I really like the stuff you’ve posted on your blog, I’d love to help you write even better!”

I smiled. “We have a deal, then.” I patted my pockets as if I were searching for something. “I’d have us seal in blood, but I forgot my ceremonial knife at home.”

Fuka shook her head, but I did see a trace of a smile. “Are you like this all the time?”

I shrugged. “Whenever I come up with something.” I leaned in close and whispered into her ear. “Just be glad I haven’t started on my bad puns yet.”

She chuckled. “Oh, we should trade phone numbers.” She took out her phone and looked at me expectantly, so I recited my number for her.

I took out my own phone and flipped it open. I’d forgotten to close the message draft I’d made for myself earlier, and Fuka inched closer to see what it said.

“What’s this about sneaking through school hallways?”

I sighed. “That would be an idea I came up with for a story scene that I wanted to remember. Stalker.”

Fuka almost seemed immune to my bad jokes already. I suppose that initial nervousness was reserved for strangers. She just leaned in closer and read the rest of my message.

“Ooo… is this how you get all your ideas?”

“Not all of them” I said as I exited the message viewer and opened my contacts list. “But a lot of them start this way, yes.”

Fuka gave me her own number and promised me she’d send a test message as soon as she got home. We split up and headed to our own homes after that.

While technically ducking out of my homeroom at the first opportunity didn’t let me get away without having to meet anyone new today, I felt good on my way home. I never really needed to be around people to be happy, but I did get lonely sometimes. I think I’d like to try having a friend.


End file.
